A BIG FAT REUNION MEETING
by Vasquez
Summary: Claire und Leon fliegen nach Paris, um dort alte Freunde zu treffen. Allerdings gibt es einige Überraschungen.
1. Freudige Nachricht

Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf Resident Evil. Alle Charaktere gehören Capcom. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen. Spoiler: ------------------- Rating: PG-13 Pairing: C/L , C/J  
  
  
  
  
  
A BIG FAT REUNION MEETING  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Freudige Nachricht  
  
  
  
"Liebling, ich bin zu Hause!", rief Leon aus Spaß, als er die Haustür aufmachte. Claire kam die Treppe herunter und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. "Hey! Endlich!", sagte sie mit sehnsüchtiger Stimme. Sie zog kurz spielerisch an seinem N.Y.P.D. T-Shirt und ging voraus in die Küche.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Claire nahm ab. "Hi Sherry! Wie geht's? ........ Ja, alles klar. ....... . Aham, kann man so sagen", sagte Claire ins Telefon und blickte dabei Leon von oben bis unten mit einem Grinsen an. "Nein, ganz bestimmt sogar." , und ließ noch mal ihren Blick über ihren Freund schweifen.  
  
Als Leon merkte, dass Claire gerade mit Sherry über ihn redete, drehte er sich wie ein Model auf dem Laufsteg und gab ihr beim Vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf den Po. Claire weinte schon fast vor Lachen. "Oh, sorry Sherry! Leon hat sich nur kurz über mich lustig gemacht. Okay, bis dann! ........ Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Ich freu mich, ciao!", dann legte sie den Hörer auf.  
  
Später (mitten in der Nacht)  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Claire mitten in der Nacht auf. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie die Fernsehkanäle durchzappte. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie aber zu müde und schlief auf der Couch ein.  
  
Als Leon etwa eine Stunde später bemerkte, dass Claire nicht neben ihm im Bett lag, ging er ins Wohnzimmer um sie dort auf der Couch schlafend vorzufinden.  
  
Leise ging er zur Couch und kniete sich vor sie hin. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Er hätte alles getan, um ihr die Albträume zu ersparen, aber er hatte ja selbst Erinnerungen an Raccoon, die ihn Abends oft um den Schlaf brachten.  
  
"Claire! Baby, wach auf!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und legte ihr gleichzeitig eine Decke um. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. In der Dunkelheit sah sie Leon nicht sofort, doch dann hörte sie ihn etwas sagen und lächelte.  
  
Leon machte Feuer im Kamin als sie ihn fragte, "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", und gähnte. Sie richtete sich auf und deutete Leon, dass er sich neben sie setzen solle. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, machte es sich Claire auf seinem Schoß bequem. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und er wickelte die Decke fester um Claire und sich.  
  
"Du hattest wieder einen Albtraum?!", es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage. "Ja.", sagte sie leise. Leon schlang seine Arme fester um sie, "Am Liebsten würde ich alles ungeschehen machen! "Ich nicht! Dann hätte ich dich nicht kennen gelernt!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte liebevoll. "Ja, da hast du Recht!", flüsterte Leon zurück und knabberte kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Er küsste sie und starrte dann wieder ins Feuer.  
  
Claires Hand wanderte von seinem Hinterkopf zu seinem Nacken und wieder zurück. Zwischendurch gab sie ihm kleine Küsse auf seine nackte Schulter. (Sie hatte noch nie verstanden, wie er im Winter mit nur mit Boxershorts schlafen konnte. - Sie wäre erfroren.)  
  
Plötzlich viel ihr etwas ein, "Ach ja, Sherry hat uns nach Paris eingeladen. Berry, Chris, Jill, Becci und Carlos kommen auch." "Hört sich gut an. Wir könnten einen kleinen Urlaub gebrauchen und ich hab' auch die Anderen schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fragte Leon, "Was hast du heute eigentlich mit Sherry über mich geredet?" Als er keine Antwort bekam strich er ihr über die Wange und versuchte es noch mal, "Claire?" Wieder antwortete sie nicht und Leon musste feststellen, dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie aufs Bett und er sich hinter sie. Leon schlang seine Arme um Claire, doch sie drehte sich um und streichelte Leons Hüfte mit ihrer linken Hand. Sie küsste ihn sanft und Leon erwiderte den Kuss. Leidenschaftlich strich er ihr durchs Haar als er sie küsste. Mitten im Kuss brachte Claire noch "Mhm, ............... Ich liebe ............... dich!", heraus. Leon, "Ich weiß!"  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Wie gefällt euch der Anfang? Ich weiß, ein bisschen kurz. Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung, und was ich besser machen hätte können! REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! Bitte habt Erbarmen mit mir, denn das ist meine erste R.E. FanFic und meine zweite überhaupt!!!  
  
M.f.G Vasquez 


	2. Alte Freunde

Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf Resident Evil.  
  
Alle Charaktere gehören Capcom. Ich verfolge keine  
  
Finanziellen Interessen.  
  
Spoiler: -------------------  
  
Rating: PG-13 Pairing: C/L , C/J  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
A/N: Nach längerer Zeit wieder zurück! Das zweite Kapitel ist länger und  
  
es kommen alte Bekannte darin vor. Also, viel Spaß!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
A BIG FAT REUNION MEETING  
Kapitel 2: Alte Freunde  
Zwei Wochen später:  
  
"Claire, mach schon!"  
  
"Ja ja, bin gleich da!", rief sie aus dem zweiten Stock des Hauses.  
  
"Baby, wenn du nicht sofort hier herunter kommst, werde ich ohne dich zum Flughafen fahren!"  
  
"Das würdest du nicht tun, dafür liebst du mich zu sehr!", sagte sie, während sie die Treppe herunter kam und ihm dann einen flüchtigen Kuss gab.  
  
Schnell ging sie zum Auto und blieb stehen.  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"  
  
Leon griff sich seine Jacke vom Haken und brachte die Koffer zum Auto.  
  
Claire grinste ihn spöttisch an und Leon schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, "Ha ha!"  
Flughafen:  
  
Am Flughafen angekommen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum "Check-In".  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Koffer abgegeben hatten, mussten sie noch einige Zeit auf den Flug warten. Claire suchte ungeduldig nach etwas in ihrer Tasche.  
  
"Was suchst du da eigentlich?"  
  
"Hmm? Was?", sagte sie vertieft in die Suche. Leon legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, "Ich sagte: Was suchst du da eigentlich?" "Die Adresse von Sherrys Tante. Mist, ich fürchte ich hab' sie vergessen!"  
  
Leon holte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihn vor Claires Augen, "Hier! Du hast ihn am Nachtkasten liegen lassen. Was würdest du nur tun, wenn du mich nicht hättest? Hah!"  
  
"Jetzt werd' mal nicht zu übermütig!", und sie riss ihm den Zettel, mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, aus seiner Hand. "Aber, äh ... .. Danke!  
  
Während sich Claire die Cosmopolitan an einem Zeitungsstand kaufte, wurde dann endlich der Flug nach Paris ausgerufen.  
  
Leon nahm Claire an der Hand und sie stiegen nach einem längeren Weg ins Flugzeug.  
Während des Flugs:  
  
Claire lehnte ihren Kopf an Leons Schulter und sah sich die Cosmopolitan an. "Hmm, ganz schön interessant. Hier steht, dass Frauen, die einen Partner mit etwas längeren Haaren haben, eine weniger befriedigende Beziehung haben!"  
  
"Was???", entsetzt riss er ihr die Zeitschrift aus der Hand, und suchte nach dem Artikel. Dabei strich er sich einige seiner Haarsträhnen zurück.  
  
Er konnte nichts finden: "Ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmt. Dachtest du echt ich falle darauf rein?!"  
  
"Ja, .... ja, ... wer's glaubt!!!", brachte Claire noch zwischen nach Luft ringen und lachen hervor.  
  
Claire beruhigte sich wieder und seufzte.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Leon. "Nichts, ich bin nur etwas müde."  
  
Leon drückte leicht ihre Hand und flüsterte, "Kein Wunder, nach der letzten Nacht!" Claire boxte ihn leicht auf seine Brust, "Hey!"  
  
"Ruh' dich etwas aus!"  
  
"Ich bin nur so gespannt, wie es den anderen geht. Ich meine, vier Jahre sind eine lange Zeit!"  
  
"Chris und Claire werden wahrscheinlich noch immer nicht zugeben, dass sie aufeinander stehen. Carlos, na ja, wie Carlos eben ist", sagte Leon mit einem kleinen Lachen.  
  
Kurz darauf schlief Claire ein.  
(12 Stunden später)  
  
Überall war es dunkel und sie versuchte verzweifelt aus dem Raum zu kommen, doch überall wo sie hinsah standen grässliche Kreaturen die nach ihr griffen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schuss und sah Leon blutend zu Boden stürzen. Nach Luft ringend wachte sie im Flugzeug auf. Sie stand abrupt auf und lief schon fast zur Toilette.  
  
Leon machte sich Sorgen und ging ihr hinterher.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür. "Claire? Baby?" Er hörte die Tür klicken und ging zu ihr in den winzigen Raum. Sie war kreidebleich und ihr Gesicht war nass.  
  
"Claire?", fragte er noch einmal. Er vermutete, dass sie sich übergeben hatte. Claire stützte sich am Waschbeckenrand mit ihren Händen ab und starrte in den Spiegel. Dann fing sie an: "Ich kann das nicht mehr, Leon!" Ich bin nicht so stark, nein!" Tränen stiegen ihr in ihre Augen. "Ich will wieder schlafen können, ohne jedes Mal von dunklen Räumen voller Zombies zu träumen....", sie wurde leiser und senkte ihren Blick, " oder davon, wie du getötet wirst!"  
  
Leon stellte sich hinter sie und schlang seine kräftigen Arme um ihre schmale Hüfte. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich bin hier bei dir und ich liebe dich!"  
(Später)  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Sherrys Haus wechselten Claire und Leon nur wenige Worte. Claire versuchte sich zu entspannen und Leon musste das Mietauto fahren. Er blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah, dass seine Freundin starr aus dem Fenster blickte. Er fand sie wunderschön: Ihr rot-braunes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und ihre zarten Hände strichen es zurück. Als sie ihren Kopf drehte, bemerkte sie, dass Leon sie durch den Rückspiegel beobachtete.  
  
"Sieh lieber auf die Straße, bevor wir das Mietauto neu kaufen müssen!" , sagte sie lächelnd. "Nur ungern! Übrigens, wir sind gleich da."  
Vor dem riesigen Anwesen Sherrys Tante angekommen, stiegen sie aus und betrachteten das Haus mit dem riesigen Garten.  
  
"Ich mache den Vergleich ja nur ungern, aber was ich so auf Fotos gesehen habe, könnte es fast mit der Ashford Villa mithalten!", sagte Claire.  
  
"Hmm?!", gab Leon zurück und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
  
Leon und Claire holten gerade ihre Koffer aus dem Kofferraum, als ein blondes junges Mädchen auf sie zugelaufen kam.  
  
"Leon, Claire! Endlich!"  
  
Claire umarmte sie und sah sie kurz von oben bis unten an: "Meine Güte, du hast dich so sehr verändert, dass ich dich fast nicht mehr erkannt hätte!"  
  
"Ich hoffe doch positiv!?", fragte Sherry lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar!", sagte Leon, bevor auch er sie umarmte.  
  
Die Drei machten sich auf den Weg ins Haus. "Wenn ich mir so die Gegend anschaue, würde ich alles dafür geben meine Harley hier zu haben!", bemerkte Claire, als Plötzlich jemand von hinten sagte: "Ich borge dir gern meine Ninja." Alle drehten sich um und Claire konnte es nicht fassen:  
  
"Carlos!", sie lächelte und umarmte ihren vor vier Jahren neu dazu gewonnenen Freund. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen! Sind schon alle hier?"  
  
"Chicca, ihr seid die Letzten."  
  
"Oh! Naja, was soll's. Ich freu mich schon!"  
  
"Kommt lasst uns gehen!", rief Sherry.  
  
Leon wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis demonstrativ seinen Arm um Claires Hüfte zu legen, als Carlos sie mit 'Chicca' ansprach.  
  
Claire lächelte ihn an und streichelte seinen Arm.  
  
"Ich zeige euch jetzt euer Zimmer. Ihr wollt doch eines gemeinsam, oder?", fragte Sherry  
  
Leon und Claire sahen sich an und lachten dann, "Ja, wenn das geht!"  
  
Nach der Zimmerbesichtigung gingen die Drei ins große Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon die anderen warteten: Berry, Rebecca, Carlos, Chris und Jill.  
  
........... Fortsetzung folgt ............  
  
A/N: So, dass war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Und nicht vergessen: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!!!!! 


End file.
